Zuko and the Lost Girl
by erronjill
Summary: The Western Air Temple, Zuko has just returned to his camp in the woods from being turned down by the gang. He is sure that his life is now taking a different path, but he has no clue how radically his life will change, even after he meets the mysterious girl of the forest. Lots of juicy juicy satisfying smut along with a fascinating plot that will be evolving for a while to come
1. Chapter 1

Zuko was hurt more than he expected by the groups refusal to trust him. Of course he knew that they would not, he only hoped too much that they would somehow believe him, that they would take him in, that he could have friends. The loneliness of the dark woods, of his whole messed up life suffocated him in that moment. As he walked back to his camp his body dragged, he leaned against trees, pushed hard to be able to walk further, until he finally saw his tent. The betrayal to his uncle, the cruelness and hate from his sister, his father, the loss of his mother, and the most recent and strangely overwhelming pitfall, the distrust of Aang weighed him down, he collapsed on his knees. Tears ran down his face. In those moments he felt utterly lost, no reason to continue, he could not move. After a while his body calmed, he struggled to think of something else, to pull himself from the wretched blackness of his own thoughts. He breathed deep; felt the earth, the fallen tree he leaned on, felt the breeze. He opened his eyes, examining the grass; its blueness is the rays of the moon.

Then he felt it, felt some other presence, he looked up. He jumped up in defense , fire spouting from his hands and feet, he took his stance but was stunned to see a small pale girl fall back in fear, about 20 feet away from him. When he had raised his head he caught a glimpse of a sweet beautiful face with an expression of worry and sadness. Recalling this he quickly put his hands down in a motion of peace, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't be frightened, I did not mean to!" The girl whimpered and scooted back more on her hands and feet, staring at him in fear and suspicion. "I did not mean to lash out, I thought you were an enemy, forgive me…" He stepped forward but stopped when she flinched back again. "Stop! I'm sorry, I mean no harm" he repeated and tried to represent calm and safety, he bowed to her and lowered himself back onto the ground, sitting cross-legged and lowering his head,_ Can't I do anything right?_ he thought to himself.

He quickly thought it through, hopefully she will stay, why did she come in the first place, she was watching me, was she worried about me? Who is she? Where is she from… is she alone? He looked back up, she watched him carefully, sitting up to a similar position. They were still for several minutes, just staring. She looked to be pale, at least the same as him, and small but strong. She looked to be about his age, maybe younger, older than Aang and Toph for sure. She had long dark brown hair, very long. He noticed how it looked a little unkempt, pretty and flowing but maybe like it had not been styled or cut in any way, very different from the girls he knew of in his home land. Who was she? After a strong wind blew he took a deep breath, "I'm Zuko."

The girl responded by leaning forward on her hands and knees, crawling closer to him. In that moment he realized her beauty, but not just beauty, her sensuality, it struck him hard. He could not help but notice her full breasts, the curve of her back as she crawled to him, her hair fell over her shoulders, lightly touching the ground as she approached. The tension built inside of him as she got closer, she was only a few feet from him when she stopped, sitting back up as before, but this time so close their knees almost touched. He couldn't help but smile; she smiled back and bit her lip. After a moment his eyebrows furrowed, why was she not speaking? She mocked his expression, making him smile again, so he repeated. "I'm Zuko, who are you?" She took a deep breath, "I'm Meifeng." He smiled at the sweetness of her voice; he bowed to her "Meifeng." When he looked back up she looked concerned again, her eyes pointed over to the fallen tree right behind him, the one he had leaned on. "Are you…. sad?" He looked back at the tree, then to her. He felt ashamed that she had seen him like that, he was strong, a prince, well used to be a prince, and now he was good, brave for making the choice of good, but she had seen him at one of his weakest points ever, he was embarrassed, and that made him angry. He decided to ignore her question, even though she did look very concerned, and it shocked him to realize that he felt comfort in her gaze, that he could trust her. But that was absurd, and he brushed that away as well.

"Where are you from?" He asked. She stared him down for a moment, surely wondering why he ignored her question. She touched the ground. "Here" and looked up to the surrounding trees and motioned with her hand to them as well. "You live here? In the forest?" She nodded, "And at the temple, but there are many people there now, I do not know them." Zuko nodded his head but didn't want to switch the subject, "Yea, so who else is with you? How long have you been here?" She shook her head, "No one else, only me, for a long time, there was only ever one other, my Yun…. But he disappeared a long time ago…" Her head lowered when she spoke of this man, but after a sigh she looked back up to Zuko. He was dumbfounded, who was this girl, why was she here? What should he do about her… she was beautiful. She stared at him; he watched as her eyes lowered down his body, she took in his eyes, his scar, his nose, his lips, his neck…. his chest, his high shoulders, his chest again, slowly rising and falling with his calm breath, his arms, strong hands gripping his knees, she looked back up to him, showing a little blush at her own actions. He found himself not wanting to speak any more, to dwell in their silence. She was so beautiful, she wore a very plain dress, just brown and a little past her knees, straps that laid over her collar bone, threatening to fall off her shoulders but her top was held tight because of the tension it had covering her breasts. Her silver eyes were large and sad, her lips so full, he let his eyes fall down, her chest rising and falling, a little faster than his own. Her breasts were so… voluptuous, he paused for a moment of self reflection and marveled at the word he managed to come up for her breasts…. Her lips were so full… He was lost in the curves of her body, he felt himself begin to get hard, he kept going back to her lips, they parted slightly and all he wanted was to slip his hard dick past her lips, they must be so soft.

"Why are you here?" her voice snapped him out of his fantasizing. His face flushed red, but she only looked confused, staring into his eyes. "Umm… *cough* I uh…. Oh! I'm here to try to make amends with … with the ones at the temple, I want to join them because one of them is the Avatar, and I want to help him defeat the Firelord… my father." She stared at him, still confused… then let out a giggle. Zuko raised his eyebrows in confusion, but couldn't help but smile, all of that did seem a bit abrupt and complex. She let her giggling run out, "I have no idea what you're talking about" she confessed with a smile. "Where are you from?" She asked. "The Fire Nation… but I left it! I mean, I'm good now." The same confusion and lighthearted ignorance shaped her face, she shook her head, "I don't know what that is" she laughed again, and he returned the laugh. "How long have you been in this forest?" He asked with concern. She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the trees that surrounded them, "I have been here ever since I can remember, since I was small and Yun took care of me… We did live deeper in the forest, but a few years ago I began my walk, and now I live here." He took it all in, especially the way she spoke, how it seemed … irregular, like someone communicating with a foreign language, he watched her hair flow and ebb with the night breeze. "You've been alone?" He could see her take a deep breath, stabilizing her emotions perhaps, "Always" she breathed out, looking down to the earth again. Now it seemed his heart throbbed, "Me too."

She looked back up to him, and that strange calming but intense silence began again. She was so beautiful, her lips so full. She leaned forward, her hand rose, she touched his scar. Usually he would flinch away, but the peace and care the emanated from her was irresistible, his want for her touch was overwhelming. She touched lightly and sweetly, beginning at his eye, slowly moving to his hair. His eyes closed at the sweetness, at the intense and alien feelings he felt for her, her touch. Her hand lowered to his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and watched as she leaned forward and onto her knees. She looked to his eyes, to his scar, to his lips and back up. His own eyes locked on her lips, his previous thought returning, but they slipped down to her neck, and to her cleavage that strained against the tight fabric of her dress. The blood rushed from his flushed face to his cock. She leaned in, but passed his lips and instead lightly kissed the corner of his scarred eye. He breathed in deep, she smelt like the trees, and flowers, and the wind. He almost gripped the back of her neck, but she pulled back away, he looked up in confusion and almost panic, and in desire of more. She smiled slightly yet there was a strong look of grim about her gaze and she stood up slowly. He watched her rise, not able to dismiss the curve of her hips. He stayed seated and stared up in wonder. Was she a spirit? Was she some goddess of beauty and passion, sent to him? He wanted her more than anything else in the world… these certain thoughts were cut off, and a thrill of excitement shot through him as her hand lowered to the end of her dress, down by her left knee, she pulled up slowly. He took in a painful gasp as he looked over her young tight thigh that was scarred. From right above her knee all the way up to the curve of her butt was scar tissue, twisted and disfigured with paleness and reddened skin, a fire burn. The feelings that raged in him were beyond description, Zuko rose up onto his knees, he put both hands on her knee and slowly moved them up. He leaned in and kissed softly the beginning of her scar, above her knee, he moved up and kissed again. His whole body was filled with some heavy enigma, such a strong emotion of passion and understanding. They knew a hint of each other's own life tormenting pain, in some way, a pain they both believed to be totally isolated in their suffering of it, and yet the lust and hunger he felt for her beauty, a beauty that brimmed with sexual substance, he wanted to touch all of her, to kiss all of her.

He looked up to the girl, she still held her dress with both hands, she looked down at him, her silver eyes stared into his and at first filled of the woe and pain of her scar, the one they shared, and yet her eyes began to smolder as the warmth of his hands spread over her. She felt the heaviness of desire fill her veins; she took a deep breath in. Zuko took pleasure in the reaction he gave her, she wanted more, just like he did. He turned back to her leg and kissed further and further up her scar. His hands halted sensuously as he came to the curve of her ass, and the other hand, on the inside, so close to her sex, he could feel her heat, his grip on her tightened. He looked back up when he heard a sharp outtake of air, her face was to the sky and she lowered her head back down, her eyes opening to him, "Zuko."

His name from her lips set him on fire, the same fire that burned in her own eyes. He slid his right hand up to cup her ass, he smiled, just as he thought, so firm and big, he grunted as he imagined grabbing it from behind. Urgently he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to her knees. She landed with a grunt "Zuko" she panted again, with only a sliver of innocent fear. Her eyes were needy and on fire, her lips were parted. He released her wrists and trying to control himself so he would not hurt her or frighten her, and also to control the flame inside himself which literally threatened to ignite forth. Her face so close to his, her silver eyes wide and yearning so intimately. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek, running it along her cool soft skin to the back of her neck; tangling his fingers in her hair "I need you" he whispered and pressed his lips into hers. It was bliss, it was sweeter than he imagined possible. They kissed slowly but urgently, soon the urgency took over, their tongues danced together in intimate unison. She gripped his shirt; he kissed harder but pulled back abruptly as he pushed her back onto the ground. She lifted some and laced her fingers under his shirt, motioning him to take it off, he smiled and obeyed. When he had it over his head he looked down to see her biting her lip with a small smile, she sat up and ran her hands up his stomach, starting dangerously close to his throbbing cock which strained against his pants. It was his turn to turn to the sky and try to contain a moan as she moved her face just above his bulge, she kissed his hipbone, slow and soft, then licked up his abs, she held onto his hipbones as she praised the tight skin and muscles of his lower half.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look up to him, she could see the control slipping from his eyes. He wanted so bad to pull out his dick, so hard it was hurting him, and push it past her wet wanting lips, into her hot sweet mouth. He gripped her head firm for a moment struggling not to do this, finally he lowered down and kissed her hard again, pushing her back down into the grass, he lowered himself over her, pushing open her legs, pressing his hardness onto her pelvis, she moaned and he reveled in the sound. He pinned her wrists above her head and lowered his head down to breath his hot breath onto her cool cheek and ear, "Stay down" he commanded. The thrill of the power and lust in his voice seemed to sedate her in a rousing way and she nodded.

He moved down to her neck, kissing and licking. He could hear her breathing become heavier. He released her wrists and sat up, grabbing the straps of her dress he pulled them down. She watched the hunger in his eyes blaze as he freed her breasts, he slid his hand from her neck down and gripped them roughly, more than a handful. He lowered himself back onto her, taking her hard nipple in his mouth, she gasped and one hand gripped his shoulder and the other found purchase in his hair. He kissed and licked making her writhe underneath him. After a while he pulled back again and shoved her dress up to her stomach. She thrilled at the sudden and intensely erotic exposure, as did he. He marveled for a moment at the gorgeous spirit like sexuality of this woman. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days exploring her body and giving that deep animalistic satisfaction to her, making her feel good and receiving the bliss in return. Her hips bucked slowly in anticipation and she rose only to pull down his pants and expose his throbbing member that pulled at her desire.

He felt another surge of craving at her action and the feeling of his member so readily close to her wetness. He rubbed his fingers gently threw her folds, thrilling at the warmth and wetness that welcomed him, they begged of him. He coaxed the nerves of her warmth so intently her body jerked and squirmed to his pleasure. She moaned and panted without ability to control it, clinging to the earth and the grass, at a small moment when she could break off her spell she gazed cravingly at the site of his total sexiness and manly beauty giving her this pleasure and knowing his eagerness to move further. He lowered his face over her breasts, licking and softly biting on the way down, over her hipbones, and the tight flesh that stretched down and unto her yearning sex. He pressed his mouth against her dripping folds and eagerly licked up her tender skin and explored her being, she was extremely wet. He swooned with pleasure at the animalistic groaning she released and quickly pulled away to not send her over the edge. When her head shot up in a moment of ultimate need and want of him to bring her to that ecstasy again he grabbed her hip and fell above her, hand pounding the earth beside her head as he shoved himself instead her, at once unable to control his ache for gratification any longer. She screamed in pleasure and he rocked himself into her, never had she experienced such a moment of pure pleasure, and need, and urgency, and neither had he. She at once clung to his arm and back as he pulled back and thrust greedily inside her again. He let out a pant of desire and indulgence. He continued in a compulsory and natural rhythm that rocked their bodies and lusts in waves of need and satisfaction. He wrapped his arm under her waist and leaned in to do the same with his other arm behind her head. He needed her closer, he need to feel her breasts against his burning skin, which had teased him relentlessly undulating up and down with the effect of his fierce indulgence. She responded with the same need and clutched to his waist and back as if she would melt into him, only to hang on to her sanity amid this realm of desire. Zuko grunted, his aching of extreme gratification breathlessly beside her ear and at her approving grunts of his rough treatment, he bite down onto her neck and pushed her ever closer into his body. The waves raged too high for them both and together they exploded in an unimaginable dominion of pleasure and ecstasy that they both were drained of all energy and ability to move. He came inside her hard and in a primal way, while she tightened around him and pulled his hot cum deeper inside her. Tremors rocked them and it seemed impossible to leave the thralls of this bliss. Their breathing together finally slowed from its heavy frantic gasps to deep breathes and calming regaining rhythms with their hearts. The hearts which would never be the same, permanently altered by this encounter of its other half.


	2. Not Alone

When he finally regained his sanity, he was speechless. So much of so many unbelievable feelings, so packed into this first event of this essential sex act, he could still hardly believe this amazing woman beneath him, such a mystery and unexpected blessing. He looked down to her as she opened her eyes to him, such satisfaction and wonderment in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again softly and meaningfully. It was so slow and intimate, like they were being melted into each other again, in a more gentle way. He pulled back, holding her face. Suddenly she forced up off the earth, pushing him back, she grabbed his shoulders and guided him back onto the grass. His grin spread wide across his face, she smiled down at him. Having pulled him out of herself, she slid her knees to the side of his body, she leaned over him, already their bodies lamented the separation. She kissed him deep, holding his cheek with one hand and resting her other on his cooling moist chest. When she pulled back they starred at each other again, and with a smile she lowered her self, resting her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, wild and sprawled everywhere. He sighed heavily and she echoed it. They could feel each other's smile. For a long while they stared up at the swaying trees and the few blots of night sky that seeped through. Zuko took in a deep breath; he picked himself up and adjusted quickly so that he leaned over her, his left arm under her neck, keeping himself attached to her. He gazed at her beautiful body, almost glowing in the moonlight. He leaned in, kissing her sweetly again. When he pulled back he began, "Meifeng, if you will have me, I wish to keep you with me now, to take you from these woods and show you the world. I will stay with you as long as you'll have me, I will protect you, and give you anything that you would ever need or want… I do though have duties to the nations and the Avatar now, and if you would join me I promise that when there is peace again I will have no purpose than to be with you." He felt a little ashamed of his overflowing of emotion and bold promises to this girl he only just meet, but he could not deny the feelings he had, the experience of what they just went through together, of what they created themselves, with their own desires and actions. She nodded her head, and he was relieved and blissful seeing the understanding in her eyes. "I am so very tired of being alone, and even if I were not ready to leave my home, I think I would follow you anywhere…" she confessed with a soft loving smile. The happiness and relief flooded over him again, he took her in his arms and they held each other tight. A breeze blew through and she shivered, though most of her body was covered with his heated skin. He pulled away with a kiss, she adjusted her dress to cover her again, though nudity wasn't really a thing for her to be ashamed of, to her her body was the same as the trees and the earth. Zuko leaned over to wrap his disregarded shirt around her. She smiled and watched as he gathered firewood, making a stack beside them. After lighting it with his hand he sat back down, pulling her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest again, she looked up to him. "Are you a sacred man?" The question caught him off guard; he looked to her in confusion and smiled, "What do you mean?" "Your fire…"

"Ohhhh, no not sacred. Many of us have the ability to bend the elements. Fire bending has always been in my family…" "I remember, somewhat, stories from Yun about the power over the elements. It just seemed so rare to me, because of the little I remember, and my isolation I suppose… I expect there is much I do not know of the world, and that I have so much to learn." He nodded solemnly, not being able to imagine her position, there was so much beyond this forest for her to learn, and he was afraid for her, the world could be so cruel, so painful. But he felt better knowing that he could be there for her, he would protect her from all the evil and pain. And they could instead dwell on the wonderful things in life, especially the pleasure they create with each other. But then something struck him, he looked at her sweetly, "Then how did you get your scar?" "Oh, I'm not sure honestly. There is a lot I do not remember. I suspect that I remember less than any other person naturally would. When I try to think of my days with Yun, and on before that when I was very small, there is… a mist. It's all cloudy and sometimes just black, like I cannot see with my eyes well, or that there is nothing there at all to remember…" She had stared off into the trees, falling silent and searching her own mind. Zuko ached for her, such a strange and sad way to live. Then something bothered him even more, remembering the similar situation in a man he met before, a retired solider from the fire nation army, who had not totally lost his mind, but instead had become someone totally different because he had no memory of his past. Some speculated that the horror he saw in war was too much for his mind, that something literally broke his mind. He looked sadly down to the girl, the lost girl, what tragedies filled her past? She stared into the fire, but he wanted to know more, "Well if you can't tell me about your past, tell me more about you, what you like, what you do here?" She smiled up at him while he ran his fingers over her hair and down her arms, she had never been so close to someone, never felt so safe and comfortable with someone. Whenever a straggler or wandering group of people came near her she was always warned by the spirits to keep away. Some told her they were evil, and some said the risk was too great. Though sometimes she ached to speak with one of them, she was always too afraid, so she always watched from the trees, as silent and unnoticed as the spirits themselves. She was alone her whole life, and when she first saw this angry boy in the woods she was afraid to even speak to him, she could not imagine that being this close to someone was possible. It was like a miracle to her.

"Well I will tell you what I can, but I am not used to speaking this much…" He laughed a little, "I can tell." She looked up to him and wrinkled her nose. "But I think it's sweet, it's cute." He kissed her nose until she smiled, "Really?" He kissed her nose again, and then her check, and her lips, "Of course, I don't think there could be anything about you that I wouldn't like. You don't like….. turn into a wolfbat or anything do you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Well I… hunt, I am good at walking through the trees and catching animals. I make my own weapons and tools, my favorite is my staff and my bow and arrow. I can grow many things, I have many patches of fruits and other things to eat around the trees and along the stream" She paused, searching for the words for the other things she did in her home. "I like to listen... and speak with the earth and the spirits." He looked down at her, "Wait, you can actually communicate with them?" "Um yes… there are so many, and sometimes they want to tell me things, or they tell each other things, and sometimes they are silent. Some like to teach me, and some do not care about me. Sometimes they tell me if it will storm. Some warn me if a bad spirit is close… or if a dangerous stranger is near… they told me you were here." She looked up to him with a smile, and his eyes widened. "What do you mean? What did they say?" "Well, they don't speak the way we do, it is… hmmm… hard to say. Like feelings, they send feelings, like thoughts… I suppose. But they told me you came here, in a floating strange cloud that held fire… they told me you were good, but that I should be careful. Some did not want me to see you, but others did, and I wanted to see you." He smiled, what an amazing girl, how incredibly special. "I'm glad you wanted to see me, I never imagined I could be so lucky to meet someone as wonderful as you." She pulled herself closer to him and hugged her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, "I feel the same."

His eyes took in her smooth long legs, pouring from his shirt, which looked enticing on her. The sleeves hung past her hands and she looked entirely frail and tender in the oversized shirt, making him feel suddenly strong and powerful, fueled with his new duty to teach her and keep her safe. Her hair thickly laid over her shoulders and obscured her face. He rested his check on the top of her head and brushed the hair from her face, cupping her chin and lifting her face to him. She closed her eyes and gave him her lips, opening up her whole self to him. They kissed slow, starting off cold and soft, sweet. The kiss was full of passion, being able to revel in their new romance, which was hard to believe and trust in at first, but some strange understanding and shared familiarity enveloped them both and allowed such feelings to flow unhindered. He held her face and slowly kissed her deeper. Though she never imagined a thing such as kissing existed, her response was natural, he evoked passion from her very lips, and hands that held his back and side close against her. Soon their lips and tongues warmed to an intoxicating heat that fueled their pace. She had to fight for air. He pulled her up and seated her better on his lap with her legs on either side of him, pushing her dress up her thighs even more to make sure all of her pressed against him, her back to the fire. She draped her arms over his shoulders and then ran her fingers through his dark shaggy hair, griping when she felt the need. His arms wrapped around her sturdy but tapered waist, pulling her body tight against his. The sweet and tenderness returned momentarily, after they both had to breath, then again their pace turned into the slow burn of their fire, his arms loosened and his hands ran up and down her sides, over her thighs which tensely hugged his hips. She could easily feel his dick begin to harden, something that sort of surprised her because she was already weak with the felling of his hugeness under her. He slid his hands under the shirt, moving up to cup her breasts and rub them cravingly, and soon he pulled the dress down to her stomach as before. She sighed into his mouth. She softly moved her hips back and forth, rubbing her warm sex over his crotch and coaxing his dick to grow even more. He grunted as he pulled away from her lips, pushing the shirt open and down her shoulders, revealing in her full breasts, he pushed her dress back up to her stomach from her waist and watched her naked sex rubbing on his throbbing cock, which was still unfortunately covered by his pants. He took her breasts into his mouth and he praised her body in that was for a very long time.

He gripped her waist pulling her body more into his own, and with his other hand reached up behind her and gripped her neck. He ground his body into hers with no release. She moaned at the thrill of being completely at his will, he had total control of her body and her pleasure, and oh did he look ravishing in his own pleasure; a hungry man, satiated by her body. He pulled her back enough to release himself finally from his pants. With both hands he grabbed her waist, picking her up and lowering her slowly over his dick, watching her face brim with pleasure as he did so. He moved her up and down moaning as his dick slid in and out of her chokingly tight walls, a blissful feeling compared to nothing else. He began pulling her back down harder and harder, making her breasts bounce. She moaned and whimpered, unable to quietly take his pounding. And how lovely he looked under her, his eyes always going back to her chest, and then down to watch himself enter her. He pulled her head down so that their foreheads touched and they used each other's body relentlessly to pull the ecstasy that was already so close for them both. She moaned erratically and whimpered his name, and 'yes' and 'more.' He breathed heavy and grunted hungrily, watching her breasts as he came to the brink of his surrender. Giving a moan that exposed his absolute pleasure and need he released his hot cum inside of her, gripping her back and neck more than roughly, and pulling her down, over his hard dick, as far as he could go. His savage hold on her body and the groan that broke over her senses, shattering her grip on sanity, drove her over the edge and she let her orgasm rock her whole body and mind, gripping as hard as he had in response, and crying out as his dick pulsed his cum inside her and her tight walls clenched down to pull all of him inside of her.

Both were stunned at how intense, and somehow even better than the first time, this experience had been. They were one, and their bodies feed off of each other furiously in the need to be close and closer. Zuko held her head tight, her forehead resting on his shoulder as her body slummed and she wrapped her arms around his back. Their breaths struggled desperately to slow their bodies back to normal. "Agni, fuck…. Fuck" Zuko panted, hardly able to believe what he had just done, what they had just experienced. Meifeng's body shook, and she painted, almost in shock, hot tears fell down her face. He could hear the despair and struggle in her panting. He pulled her face up and was overwhelmed by the emotion there, eyebrows drawn in, eyes wet and frail. It was a look of complete weakness and surrender, and something that meant that she was utterly and completely his. "Zuko" she lamented and he moved her face into his neck, kissing her head and holding her in a way that meant he was there for her, she was his. The feeling was so intense that she felt dominated and utterly safe at the same time. She was his. And he felt the same for her. He would follow her anywhere and make any sacrifice to make her happy and safe.


	3. Earth and Fire

Zuko and Meifeng lay back in the grass, his shirt spread over them like covers as Meifeng slept and he held her close. After laying and talking all of Zuko and his new quest to seek the trust and friendship of Aang and his friends, they had slowly progressed to shorter and shorter remarks, and finally she slept and he reminisced drowsily. His mind replayed their whole encounter. Meeting her frightened worried eyes in the distant trees, her approach, her name, the way she sweetly and innocently sat in front of him and they learned of each other. The way she touched his scar with no hesitation, and the way he felt only comfort from the touch. Her scar. Her skin, burning under his touch, her eyes begging for him. He took in a deep relaxing breath, playing over their sex in his mind, their utterly life changing lovemaking. He opened his eyes and leaned forward a bit to stoke the fire more from his hand; he didn't want her to get cold. He looked down at her remembering the feeling of pure otherworldliness when they touched each other, when his body was in and apart of hers. Not only was it pure blissful physical feelings, it was also deep emotional ones, like the loneliness they both suffered for so long was finally changing, in such an abrupt and evocative way. They were now together.

As he was drifting off to sleep he imagined the possibility of their lives now. Them hand in hand as he spoke with Aang, as he and the Avatar planned to begin his lessons. Because even though Zuko felt blessed to have this new unique companion he still knew he had to join the Avatar to help defeat his father. To do whatever it took to end him and to make the world a better place without his rule. And Meifeng would be at his side. He would have to take all effort to protect her also… Suddenly he heard someone, beyond the fire and trees, "Whose there!? Stay back!" he threw fire towards the presence in sheer reaction and defense. He heard earth move, heard "It's me!" saw the column of earth split his fire, and then a yelp of pain… Toph? Meifeng had swiftly raised with him and stared intently towards where the girl was, Zuko quickly turned to her, "Stay here!" he ran up to the raised earth. "You burned my feet!" "I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" He rushed to her to help, "Get away from me!" Toph turned and hurled rocks back toward him, shocked and very afraid due to the fact that her sight was taken away from her, and Zuko may really want to hurt her some more, she was panicked in her helplessness. Zuko dodged the rocks and kicked them in the dust if they were heading towards Meifeng. He got closer "Let me help you! I'm sorry!" He was able to grab her shoulder "Get off me get off me!" she turned to break his release and quickly raised another column to throw him back, she had to get away. The earth sent him flying backwards, he hit the ground in front of the fire and Meifeng ran up to help him. "I didn't know it was you!" he yelled after the retreating girl, an action that protested painfully at his new injury to his chest, he grunted and held his side, but there was no time to focus on the pain, he had hurt Toph, innocent Toph who must have been coming to talk to him, he ruined his chances of proving his worthiness "Come back!" He yelled in a last effort. But she was gone, and he had made such a horrible move, he let out a frustrated yell to the sky "ughh! Why am I so bad at being good!?" Meifeng moved in front of him, he was on his knees, slumped in defeat, she grabbed his hand. "Zuko that was the girl earth bender?" Zuko did not look up at her, "Yea, Toph. And I just ruined any chance of redeeming myself to them. I am a complete failure." She pulled his hand into her lap. "You are not, it was a mistake, all can be mended." The sweetness and wisdom in her voice touched him. "But I must go to her, I need to help her and take her back." His head shot up in panic, "No you can't, it's too dangerous." "It is too far from the temple from here, too difficult to get to…" He looked to her with a face of disapproval, she continued "Zuko the girl is injured, and you say she is blind? I must help her." "It's too dangerous" he almost begged, "she is… one of the greatest earth benders, if not the greatest. And she will be angry and untrusting…" He began to go on but she cut him off, grabbing both his hands now. "Do not worry about me, about these things. I can take to the trees, I can speak with her, I need to help her." Even though he was utterly afraid of her getting hurt, he could feel the power in her voice, in her confidence of not only taking care of herself, but helping another. Toph most likely wouldn't need help, but it would be so much better for her if she did have help. "There are several hidden ways to get to the temple from up here in the forest, and only I know them. I will carefully tell her this, and that I can take her."

"What if she doesn't believe you, she must have known that you were here with me, what if she doesn't trust you and…" "I will explain all, and if she does not want my help, I will leave her… but of course watch her to make sure she makes it safely." Meifeng stood up, closing her eyes and lifting her head as if she were listening for some distant call. "Yes, she is a good being, and she is in terrible need of help." She looked down at Zuko, he gazed up in wonder "The spirits?" She smiled to him "Yes." She held out her hand to help him up, he came up with a grunt. Sense his shirt was off she could tell there was no flesh wound, most likely just some internal bruising and pain. "Are you ok?" She ran her hand softly over his side and stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed softly. "I am, It will be sore for a while… Maybe I should go with you." She grinned at his resilience and need to help the hurt girl. She shook her head "It will be easier with just me, I am strong and I can help." He couldn't help but smile at her, even though he hadn't seen her in action, he could tell she knew how to fight, and use strength, he could feel her strength in their lovemaking. Once again he took a moment to revel in the remarkable presence and power of this girl, he could only guess at what was to become of her, he felt it was something big. She kissed him again and he hugged her close, "Be careful." Is all he could think to say. She smiled leaned in to kiss his chest, his heart, "Don't worry" She spun around and almost danced to the edge of the trees, the very place he first saw her standing, she disappeared for a moment only to come back, a few things in her hands. She stood so Zuko could see. She pulled something over her back with a strap that came across the front, a quiver full of wooden arrows, feathers emerging from the top flickering in the wind. She did the same motion with a dark wooden bow, the string over her chest, and she picked up a long staff, only a little bit taller than her. He smiled at her, being able to see how she must have existed in the woods when she hunted and walked the trees. She bowed to him and then she was gone.

Meifeng took to a tree and began running along branches, jumping from one tree to another effortlessly, making her way across the forest. This way of traveling was pure and natural to her. Not only did she pass through the woods this way to efficiently move around her large home, to and from the temple, but being in the trees gave her a sense of grace and power. One memory she did have of being a child flooded her mind as she ran. Yun sat against a tree, his long dark hair falling over his shoulders like it always did, a big scruffy beard to his chest, he looked up to her, the tiny girl climbing in the branches above him, walking easily and swiftly across a large branch that jutted out from the tree in isolation. She sat absent mindedly and pulled a large leaf from above her and twirled it in her fingers. "You are truly a girl of the trees and of the earth." He spoke up to her, smiling as he worked away on his woven basket. She giggled, "What do you mean Yun?" He continued working, "You remember what I've told you, our people were one with the earth and spirits. We knew of the existence of the ones in the spirit world, and took care to live peacefully among them, thanking them for the earth and the air, the water and the fire that kept us alive, that they themselves provided. We meditated to be close to them, to learn what they could offer to us. And you Meifeng, you are the one to hold this tradition, to speak with them and learn from them. They have already blessed you with gifts of balance, and wisdom. You will be excited to learn your other gifts one day, my sweet one." She smiled down at him, almost giddy at his speech. "What are they Yun? What powers will I have one day?" She rose to her feet and danced back over the limb, "Oh you quick child you must wait and be patient, you have much to learn before then," "Yuuuuun!" she whined sweetly, "My Yuuuun you can tell me the secrets." He laughed and grabbed a staff sitting beside him "Patience and meditation, then you learn how to use this." He tossed the staff up to her. She caught it and began twirling and laughing. "And how to weave the baskets and sew the clothes, it is time for you to help me out, you grow so much already." He smiled up at her, the setting sun beaming over his face.

Meifeng pushed away the sweet but too painful memory as she ran still, marveling at how far the little earth bender had already gotten especially with her injury. She stopped and listened closely, she had found her. Toph rested, leaning back against her own made earth, softly touching her wounded feet. "Stupid fire. Stupid fire prince." She let out a frustrated grunt and pounded a small crater in the dirt beside her. "Well this is just perfect" she huffed. Meifeng quietly got closer and in front of Toph, but far enough to jump away if earth hurled towards her. She made her last jump loud so that Toph could hear. "Whose there!?" She yelled out, bringing up her fists in preparation to send shit flying. "Don't worry I don't want to hurt you, I am here as a friend and I want to help you." The womanly voice threw Toph off, but she didn't back down. "A friend!? Who are you, where you the one with Zuko?" Meifeng kept her voice calm and sweet. "I am Meifeng, I live in these woods and at the temple, and yes I was with Zuko. He has told me all about how he wants to join with the Avatar and his powerful friends. He is truly sorry that he acted so rashly and hurt you before he could know it was you who approached him." "Yeaaa that kind of didn't go how I planned it" Toph responded. "Do me a favor and get down on the ground so I can feel you better." She requested, still holding her arms up. "Of course" Meifeng smiled to herself and dropped down onto the earth, but still quite a bit away from Toph. "Why were you with Zuko? How long have you been here, been with him."

A sudden flush of embarrassment shot through Meifeng, remembering exactly what she was doing with Zuko, but had to push that away with a smile as she responded. "I have lived here my whole life, when I was young I had a friend, but he disappeared a long time ago and I have been alone, just this night I found Zuko where you found him now, he was hurt from some event, he tells me that it was the refusal of the Avatar and his friends in his request to change. We talked about these things and many others…" Toph listened closely and analyzed the vibration with her body and hands, which she had dropped down to the earth. Her eyes knitted somewhat to what she was feeling. Of course it was honest and the truth, but there was something else that puzzled her. None the less she continued the conversation. "Zuko really didn't mean to fire bend at me?" Meifeng nodded but then corrected herself. "He did not; he suffers this moment knowing that he hurt you and that he should have reacted differently. I have only just met him but I know he truly wants to be on your side. And I am here to help you now, I know many ways back to the temple where your friends are." Toph sat silently for a moment, "You talk funny." Meifeng's eyes widened but then she smiled. "Yes, as I have said, I have been alone here almost all my life, and there is never a reason to speak." She waited patiently for her response. "That makes sense." Meifeng let out a sweet laugh, "Will you allow me to help you?" Toph sighed, "Yea I suppose, I really wasn't looking forward to crawling all the way back. But, keep in mind… I can crush your skull" she paused for a moment but then a wide grin spread across her face. Meifeng walked closer, giggling "No worries, Zuko told me a little about how you are quite possibly the greatest earth bender alive." Toph laughed, "Damn right I am, good to know that Zuko knows, the whole Fire Nation should know." Meifeng was now in front of her, she put her staff on her back and bent down, "How bad are your feet?" Toph almost interrupted "Hey you're really light on your feet, the only person who walks like that is twinkle-toes. Oh and they're pretty bad, I can't stand up." Toph felt dejected, throwing her arms up in defeat. "I'm sorry, it must feel terrible. But… I can carry you… if that's ok." Toph took in a sigh, "Yea it's ok. Let's do this." She held up her arms and Meifeng scooped her up. "I kind of created a tunnel to get up here from the temple, but if you have a better way, that would be great." Meifeng laughed as she began walking, subtly looking over Toph, her short black hair, green outfit, and the dirt that covered her head to toe, she liked it. "Well we have the moonlight, and there is a winding staircase that is easy to get through, no problem." "Sweet, so you said you live at the temple also?" Toph questioned, being strangely comfortable in this girl's arms.

"Yes. I was in the trees as your group came across the plane, I watched you all, unsure of your purpose, and unsure of how to approach, I really wanted to though. Then I saw you all fly down to the temple on that large beast. He was amazing, what creature is that?" "Oh Appa. He's a sky bison. Yeaa he's a pretty amazing." "Appa. I'd love to meet him." Toph laughed "You seem sweet; I'll make sure you meet Appa and the rest of us. Everyone's probably asleep now though, but I'll wake Katara so she can heal my feet." "Oh yes she is the water bender. And she can heal?" "Yep, there are specialties to our personal bendings, Katara can heal with her water, something about the chakras and other spiritual stuff." Meifeng nodded, excited about learning all about these new friends and the amazing things they can do. "Oh but I cannot stay after I bring you, I must get back to Zuko." This threw Toph off; she had assumed that they would be just taking in another rogue ally, sort of like herself. She had no clue that she would need to return to Zuko, she was silently thinking what to say. "Zuko huh, well that does make sense, I'll have to talk to the others about everything that has happened. It'll take a while to convince them that this was a mistake, and explaining you at the same time would get pretty complicated… Just meet us tomorrow, in the middle of sunrise and noon. I'll talk to them about you and Zuko, then when you two get there… we'll see what happens." They both laughed "Sounds good to me." Toph could feel her taking steps down and moaned. "I hate not feeling where I'm going. How far?" "These stairs for a while still, but this is a good path, slanted and straight down to the main platform, It won't be too long." Toph sighed and they continued down. "If you don't mind me saying, it is remarkable that you are the greatest earth bender and you do it all without eye sight. How did you learn your way?" Toph smiled "Thanks tree girl, it's good to have fans." They both laughed lightheartedly and Toph began her story, "Badgermoles."

Zuko sat beside the fire, too ancy to sleep. His eyes scanned the trees, it had been hour's since she left, he began to worry that something had gone wrong, or that maybe she had stayed to talk with everyone else. The possibilities were endless and it was starting to drive him crazy. But then he finally hear distant steps, she was jogging close. He stood, still unable to relax until he saw her, unharmed. The steps slowed and she appeared within the fire, they both smiled at each other and he ran to her, wrapping his arms in a sweet hug. He was beyond relieved to have her back, but quickly remembered the reason she left. "Was she ok?" Meifeng was busy catching her breath; she pulled off the bow and her quiver with the staff attached then took his hand and led them beyond the fire and under his tent. "She was ok. Her feet are badly burned and she couldn't walk, but she says Katara can heal her with the water. She will talk to the others in the morning about everything and we are to meet them in the middle of sunrise and noon." Zuko sighed, he didn't expect to hear such good news. "Thank you for doing it, I mean it was your idea and all, but still." She smiled at him, "I really like Toph, she is very funny… and honest. I do hope we can become good friends." Zuko admired Meifeng's face, it must be very exciting to think of getting new friends, and having a new life, he felt the same. "She would be a great ally to have that's for sure." "Zuko you look drained." She put her hand on his face, "Lets get some sleep." Zuko nodded smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back and then moved her lips to his check, and nose, and to his scar. He laid them down and kissed her again. They felt so safe and complete laying there with each other, there was no more need for words, and soon they both drifted off to deep sleep.

The morning rays spread over the trees, in the distant birds scattered into the sky as some fast moving object barreled through the trees and brush. At Zuko's camp a strong wind blew over the sleeping couple, stirring Meifeng's hair, suddenly her eyes shot open in alarm.


	4. Combustion

Zuko felt the swift movement, groggy from sleep and blinded by the sun that shone through the trees, he squinted his eyes and sat up. Meifeng sat up, staring off in the distant. Listening. The seriousness in her gaze alarmed Zuko. He inched closer to her, looking in the direction she was staring but only saw trees and sunlight. "What is it Meifeng?" She looked very worried, after a few more seconds she whispered. "There is some angry creature… running along the plane now… searching… wanting to kill." She stood up quickly, Zuko did the same. "Zuko this evil man wants to kill someone, and he is close to his target!" "Wait a man? But you said creature before." "Yes, he is like a man, but he is a bad creature of fire." "Do you know what he looks like?" She shook her head and started gathering her things. "We have to stop him. He is past us already and must be heading for Toph and the others." Zuko nodded and put his clothes back on, feeling a tug of sadness that he couldn't cuddle and kiss all over his new lover. "This way, he is heading towards the cliff so we need to cut him off." They started running through the trees. Soon Zuko could see the clearing ahead that opened up into the plane, the one that Aang and the others had walked along on their way to the temple. They slowed their pace, and looking to the left could see the rising of dust and a huge man running towards them. Zuko's stomach dropped. "Oh no, I know him." Meifeng looked to Zuko. "You do? What does he want?" Zuko's hand moved to the back of his head, "Well a while ago, when I was, ya know, not good, I kind of hired an assassin to try to kill Aang." He winced and looked away. "You hired this creature to kill someone? The one you want to help now?" Zuko nodded his head in shame and embarrassment. She just stared at him confused then shrugged her shoulders. "Well we need to stop him now." "Right, no wait, I'll stop him, just stay here I can fix this." Zuko started to run out, but then turned back and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh and good morning beautiful." He turned and ran off towards the man, leaving her smiling.

As Zuko got closer she became worried. She put an arrow to her bow and watched carefully. "Stop! I don't want you to kill the Avatar anymore! Plans have changed! Stop!" Zuko got closer and the man slowed. They stopped in front of each other. "I no longer need you to do this job. I'll give your money back and more for the trouble." The man just glared down at him, not saying a word. Zuko was about to say something else but the man's arm rose. Zuko went flying into the trees, smashing hard against one and the man started running again. Meifeng sent an arrow to his chest, and then ran through the trees to get to Zuko. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man stop, pause and then begin running again. _Damn, this is going to be hard_ she thought to herself. She stopped suddenly watching Zuko running towards the man again, this time he sent a blast of fire to his back. She readied another arrow and ran out behind him. The fire blast hit him and only tripped him a little. He stopped and turned around; Meifeng took this chance to release another arrow and this time hitting him high in the chest, under his throat. But he still didn't fall. She sped up to get closer to Zuko, and have another good shot. But the huge man roared and threw his arms back, that's when she noticed the third eye on his forehead. The blast shot towards them both. Quickly Zuko jumped to the left and Meifeng to the right. He landed and looked back to Meifeng who began running towards the man again, an arrow in her bow. "Stay separated!" She called out to him. Zuko saw that the man's glare was following her, preparing to send another explosion. Zuko sent several flames towards him, he dodged the first but the rest knocked him off his feet. But the man quickly shot his head up to send a blast towards Meifeng, who was getting too close. Zuko felt panic almost paralyze him as he saw her keep running straight, but at the last second she jumped high into the air. The explosion shattered and shook the ground. The height that she got to startled Zuko, he watched mesmerized as she landed with a squat and rose quickly with the bow tense and ready. She let go and the arrow struck him in the shoulder as he rolled to the side and up to his feet. Zuko had gotten close and sent fire to engulf the man. To their surprise two quick blasts burst through the flames that engulfed him. Each hit too close to escape and they both were sent flying backwards with ruble and fire. Zuko heard her scream and as soon and he hit the ground he was up and running towards her. Meifeng hit the ground hard but was able to sit up by the time Zuko got to her; she patted herself down frantically putting out small bits of fire on her dress. Zuko got to his knees at her side. "Are you ok!?" She looked up angrily "I'm fine." She grunted as he helped her up. They looked up to see the man had made it to the edge of the cliff. Meifeng grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him towards the trees.

"This way, I know a closer way down, hopefully it'll take him a while to figure out a way." Zuko nodded, "Nice moves by the way, I like how you handle yourself." He smiled at her from behind. She turned and laughed, "Thanks, same to you." They sped up towards the edge of the cliff through the trees. Soon the ground began to slop down and would have been hard to run through with stumps, roots, and rocks covering the ground, but Meifeng was light on her feet, moving effortlessly over the obstacles, and Zuko pouncing with uncanny skill on rocks and trees. Both showcased very different methods but made their way equally as well.

Aang brought Toph a towel and listened closely as she described what had happened to her (him and Sokka had slept through her arrival and Katara's healing session). That's when the blast hit above them. They looked up to see the huge man get knocked down by Zuko. "I told you to stop!" Zuko yelled out. "AHH! It's combustion man!" Sokka screamed and scooped Toph up. As Aang rushed his friends behind a wall he heard a blast of fire from Zuko, and then a sharp twang from a bow. He looked up to see a girl as she reloaded her bow. "Who is that!?" Katara peered around the corner only long enough to see long brown hair and a brown dress before she had to duck back from another blast. "That must be the girl Toph was talking about." "What girl!?" Aang yelled. "I hadn't gotten to that part yet!" Toph shouted over a blast that sent rocks falling from above. Aang looked the girl over again, watching as she jumped from side to side, her and Zuko taking on combustion man. "She's really pretty" Aang confessed. "What!?" came from both Sokka and Katara, each with a different emotion. Sokka threw himself behind Aang to look at the girl. "Ooooo she IS pretty." Katara grunted and pulled Sokka back so she could get a look. "hmmm, she is attractive…" "Toph why didn't you tell us she was hot!?" Sokka belted out, Toph sat and stared out with a dumb look then frantically waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh yea" Sokka sighed and leaned against the wall. "Wait Zuko's fighting combustion man?" Sokka asked. "Yep, she is too, but it looks like they're not doing much damage, this guys is invincible!" Aang narrated "Or Zuko is just putting on an act to get us to believe him" Katara chimed in, folding her arms. Another blast rocked the walls and sent dust and debris flying. "Oh no! I think he got them!" Aang exclaimed. Then another blast hit the wall they crouched behind. Aang ran out and jumped, creating a giant tornado that he sent at the man. Katara ran out behind him, pulling water from the fountain to her and sending it flying up to the man.

Meifeng and Zuko were sent flying backwards again. They could feel the gusts of wind and water as the others started to attack. Zuko helped Meifeng up and took her face in his hands, he was distressed and filled with anger. "I have help now! Stay back! I can not …." Meifeng watched helplessly as torment played over his face as he searched for the words. "If you get… I can't let you get hurt!" She nodded quickly in exasperation, the beating she had gotten from running and fighting this creature finally hit her hard, never had she pushed herself this hard, that she could remember. "Be careful!" She whispered to him, pushing him away.

As he gave her a look of love and promise, he turned, fire already burning from his hands. But in that moment everything changed. Something smacked against the fire man's forehead, hard and loud. He stumbled back and and let out a scream of rage and power as he leaned his head towards where the object had come from. Then there was only fire. An explosion rocked the side of the mountain, harder and louder than any blast before. There was no time to react; there was only fire and rock.


End file.
